


Perfect

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio has been waking up from nightmares every night, crying. Lovino finally decided to ask him about it, worried.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> "What was there before you were everything?" - Ranata Suzuki

Antonio sits up, looking back at the sleeping figure of Lovino. He sighs shakily, kissing his knuckles before going to the bathroom, tears in his eyes. He doesn’t know what to do. He keeps having the same nightmares, over and over. Lovino doesn’t love him anymore, Lovino can’t stand him. What kind of person has nightmares like this, about the one they love? He whimpers softly, moving to splash some water onto his face, jumping when the bathroom light is suddenly turned on. 

“Lovi!” He says in surprise, turning to him, water still dripping from his face. Lovino sighs gently, grabbing a towel and wiping his face, looking over his face with worried eyes. 

“Toni, what’s wrong? You’ve been getting up at night, every night.” He whispers, kissing his boyfriend’s head. “I know you probably don’t want to tell me, but I am so worried about you.” He pulls Antonio into a tight hug, pressing kisses against the bare skin he can reach. The affection brings Antonio to tears. He hugs Lovino back, pressing his face into Lovino’s neck and crying softly, worried beyond belief that he will lost this forever. Lovino is the one, the only love of his life. 

Lovino just holds him, humming a soft lullaby that his mom used to sing to him when he was scared and crying. He doesn’t pry, just allows Antonio to cry it out on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.” He cups Antonio’s cheek, wiping away the remaining tears with a gentle, comforting smile. “You’re okay, tesoro. You don’t have to tell me what is wrong, but maybe I can help you, whatever it is.” He kisses his lips, feeling the wetness of Antonio’s tears on his own lips. 

Antonio pulls Lovino closer, kissing him with everything he has left. He picks Lovino up into his arms, carrying the Italian to the bed, kissing down his jaw to his neck. “You’re beautiful, Lovino.” He whispers, gazing down at him in the dim light cast from the moon and the bathroom. “I love you so much.” He whispers, kissing the palm against his cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” He removes Lovino’s shirt and kisses his chest down to his bellybutton. “You’re so cute and perfect and beautiful and amazing. I love you.” 

The next morning, Lovino still feels the love Antonio conveyed him through their late night tryst. It was slow, beautiful, and the best Lovino has ever had in his life. He rolls onto his side, sliding his fingers into the chocolate curls. “You’re so beautiful, Antonio, I love you so much.” He whispers, letting go. He wraps his arms around Antonio’s waist and pulls him back, nuzzling against his shoulder. 

“It’s nightmares.” Antonio finally whispers, shifting his hand to cover Lovino’s on his stomach. “I’ve been having these horrible nightmares the past few weeks. We break up, you don’t love me anymore, you don’t even care about me.” He trembles at the thought. “I love you so much, I could never imagine losing you, having you hate me.” He feels the tears coming back, pouring down his cheeks. Lovino’s breath catches in his throat. 

“I can’t… I can’t promise that won’t happen. I can’t see the future any more than you can.” Lovino responds quietly. “But I can promise you right now, that I love you with all my heart… And I would not in the foreseeable leave you. For anything.” He sits up, grabbing a little box from his nightstand. He takes a deep breath, nerves swirling in his stomach. “And I’ve been planning this moment. I didn’t think this would be how I did it, but here we are.” Lovino opens the box and looks down at the shiny ring. It’s got a large garnet in the shape of a heart and it’s framed by emeralds. The band is silver. 

Antonio sits up, looking back at him in confusion. He blushes hard when he sees the ring. “Lovi?” He chokes out, staring in shock. 

“I’m asking you to spend the rest of your life with me.” Lovino whispers, looking into Antonio’s eyes. 

Antonio continues to stare at him, mouth falling open. “Yes…. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” He continues to chant the word as he presses his lips to Lovino’s, sliding their tongues together. “Yes, yes, a million times yes.” He looks down as Lovino pushes the ring onto his finger. “It’s beautiful… It’s perfect…” He whispers, tears pouring off his cheeks. Even Lovino is crying tears of happiness. And in that moment, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't recall a time, not one time when you weren't on my mind. For better or for worse, that's what I call love." - Nicholas Browne
> 
> Naming things is hard… Anyways, this is my kinda sad fluff I guess? But then happy fluff? I have another fluff story in the works as well, which I’m also kinda writing as another present for @romanope because I can’t thank her enough for pulling me out of my writing slump months ago and getting me moving again. I was updating but I didn’t care that much, but she commented on my story and brought me back to writing, so you can look forward to that for sure! I already know what I want to write, I just haven’t started it! also chapter 4 of welcome to america…


End file.
